


One Man to Another

by julie



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-09-01
Updated: 1986-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julie
Summary: Blake seems completely unaware that he's in love... Avon considers risking all and enlightening him.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Roj Blake
Kudos: 3





	One Man to Another

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wrote this so long ago that I'm not entirely sure I remember the correct identities of the subject and object of this poem... I'm pretty sure it's Avon pondering Blake, but feel free to read it as you wish!
> 
>  **First published:** in the zine “The Other Side” #2 by Clarke & Keating in September 1986.

# One Man to Another

♦

You pace behind the bars of prejudice, normality.  
You don't know what the bars are,  
you can't see them or what's beyond them.  
A frustrated lion in an invisible cage  
not even comprehending that freedom exists.  
You yearn, but you don't know what for.  
You feel elated, depressed, and don't know why.  
Your world is centred on - what?  
A lack of focus. You peer dimly at your life.  
You cling to me in friendship -  
reject or ignore everyone else -  
search and search (for me - but I'm right here!).  
You feel sanity slipping.

If I told you the obvious,  
if I acquainted you with the facts,  
if I offered you your sanity, your reason,  
I would lose you. Wouldn't I?  
You'd hate me for tickling your libido  
when you weren't even looking.  
For making you lust without realising  
and then keeping you in the dark -  
(yes, I've known for so long).

Or maybe the knowledge would allow your psyche  
to simply wipe out the lust,  
sanity restored to all and sundry,  
except me.  
Did I happen to mention it's damned nice  
to have an ardent (albeit unknowing) admirer?

I wonder if it's at all possible  
that if you knew, you'd keep loving me?  
I guess I'll tell you anyway.

(You can have my love, whatever happens.)

♦


End file.
